


After-School Rendezvous

by jju_nyaa



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, sorta crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jju_nyaa/pseuds/jju_nyaa
Summary: Hwang Minhyun had already rounded in the corner and saw the lone figure standing in the shade of the oak tree, waiting.Kim Jonghyun, at least, was no bully.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 26
Kudos: 54





	1. Like a Full Moon at Spring Tide

**Author's Note:**

> nspired by #MinhyunsBabyButt and #M**SoftHoursForMinhyunNowOpen. 
> 
> Also unbeta'd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet when Jonghyun looked up to face him, Minhyun found determination, and courage, in his eyes.

**— » — « —**

It was the first time for Hwang Minhyun to stay in school after classes ended for the day. As soon as cleaning duties were over, he’d head for home and do his homework like the model student that he is. But this time, Minhyun found himself heading for the back of the school building instead, clutching in his hand a small note that he found in his shoe cabinet earlier. 

He’d never been asked to meet with someone before and, while he’s somewhat nervous, he found the idea of an after-school rendezvous thrilling. It was only belatedly that he thought about the possibility of being called out by bullies—but he had already rounded in the corner and saw the lone figure standing in the shade of the oak tree, waiting.

Kim Jonghyun, at least, was no bully.

A quiet, bespectacled boy who rarely spoke up in class, Minhyun could tell that Jonghyun was gentle and would never call someone out just to beat them up. But he wasn’t Minhyun’s friend either so he didn’t really know what he’s like. He hoped his impression of his classmate was the right one.

“Hello,” Minhyun spoke, making Jonghyun jump a bit.

“Oh, uh, hello,” Jonghyun muttered. He was hunched over and looking like he regretted coming as soon as Minhyun stood before him. Yet when Jonghyun looked up to face him, Minhyun found determination, and courage, in his eyes.

“Thank you for coming,” Jonghyun began rather awkwardly, “and I’m sorry for not introducing myself sooner.” He bowed and fixed his glasses against his nose before putting his hand out. “My name is Kim Jonghyun. I’m in the same class as you.”

“I know who you are, Jonghyun-ssi,” Minhyun smiled and took his hand anyway. “I’m Hwang Minhyun.”

Jonghyun grimaced, which was actually a spasmodic grin. “I know who you are, too, Minhyun-ssi.” As they shook hands, the grimace turned into a proper smile that revealed a nice set of teeth—Minhyun internally marvelled at what he thought might be a rare sighting.

“I’m glad we know each other,” Jonghyun continued, his expression turning serious again as soon as he and Minhyun let go. “I don’t really know how to go about doing this so, um, if you could please accept this.”

Jonghyun had pulled out a cute stationery envelope and handed it to Minhyun with both hands, which trembled a bit.

“What is this?” Minhyun asked, taking the note. It said, ‘ _To Hwang Minhyun-nim; From Kim Jonghyun._ ’

But Jonghyun had retreated to himself, refusing to look him in the eye. He vaguely gestured towards the note and shuffled a couple of steps away. Minhyun took it as his cue to open the note and read. Already, his heart was pounding—everything gave off the impression that he had just received someone’s confession letter.

He was right. 

‘ _Dear Minhyun-ssi,_ ’ it read.

> _You may not know who I am, apart from the fact that we’re in the same class. I’m sorry to have to spring this on you because I’ve never had the courage to let you know until now._
> 
> _Minhyun-ssi, I like you._
> 
> _I’ve always liked you for a long time now. You’re a good person, bright and charming, and you always do your best in everything. You’re honest, sometimes to a fault. You’re very beautiful, too. People say you’re handsome and I agree but I think you’re also very beautiful._
> 
> _Too beautiful, actually, that I thought I should just like you from afar. You’re like a celestial being sometimes, like a full moon at spring tide or one of the brighter stars up in the night sky. You are that beautiful._
> 
> _But, seeing your butt and how cute it is—_

Minhyun paused from reading, a frown forming on his face. He looked up at Jonghyun but the other boy was far too anxious and busy clutching the hem of his jacket to notice anything else.

He read on.

> _But, seeing your butt and how cute it is, I realized, ‘ah, I really like Hwang Minhyun and I don’t want to regret anything.’ I realized I should give it my all and do my best, too. So I have written you this letter._
> 
> _I don’t expect you to return my feelings; I only wish to let you know how inspiring you are to me. I hope you continue as you are and I only ask, out of the goodness of your heart, that you think kindly of me._
> 
> _Your humble admirer,  
>  _ _Kim Jonghyun_

Minhyun sighed, trying to exhaust the heat off his face. He certainly didn’t expect Jonghyun to have feelings for him, more so, to write him a really charming confession.

“Jonghyun-ssi,” he began, clearing his throat. Jonghyun jumped a little again but he bravely shuffled back to face Minhyun. His face was burning, too.

“Thank you for your letter… and your feelings. I admit that I was surprised about everything but I’m really glad you chose to let me know.” Minhyun paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s just… uh, what was that about my… um, my butt?”

“Oh.” Jonghyun ducked his head again to take a deeper breath before looking back up at Minhyun. “Uh, yes. I—I like your butt. It’s so cute. I didn’t notice at first but when I did, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of it sometimes. The shape is just—” 

Jonghyun paused, catching himself mid-gesture. His hands were already cupping an imaginary butt in his attempt to illustrate. Horrified, he hid his hands behind his back.

“You’ve been staring?” Minhyun gasped.

“Not as much as I look at your face, I promise—!” Jonghyun hurried to assure him but Minhyun’s fist already made contact with his nose.

**— » to be continued « —**


	2. Like a Bright Star in the Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun then concluded that Jonghyun had a beautiful gaze even without the tears.

**— » — « —**

Minhyun punched him.

And to think he worried briefly about being called out to get beaten up—Minhyun was now at risk of being labelled a bully if people found out that he punched a classmate.

“Ow...” Jonghyun fell to the ground, clutching his nose. The force of Minhyun’s punch sent the other boy’s glasses flying out of his face as it whipped to the side. It landed on the grass some distance from their feet.

“Oh, no! I—I’m so sorry!” Minhyun gasped, clutching his cheeks in panic as he got down on the ground to check on Jonghyun. “I’m sorry, Jonghyun-ssi! Are you okay—of course, you’re not okay—oh my god, what do I do?”

“You punched me…” Jonghyun wailed, his watery eyes plainly expressed his pain, glaring at Minhyun in a mixture of hurt and fear.

“I punched you, I’m sorry,” Minhyun wailed back, his confusion over his own reaction rendered him momentarily unable to provide a rationale for his deed. He struggled to explain himself despite his panic—he really, really didn’t want to get into trouble for being violent. He’ll disappoint his parents, lose all his friends, and turn to a life of crime in the near future.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized for the third time, “it’s just, it was kind of creepy… what you said.” Minhyun didn’t want to say it for fear of hurting Jonghyun’s feelings especially after the other took the trouble of confessing to him.

Indeed, Jonghyun's eyes widened in realization and, embarrassed, he ducked his head and stared at the ground at his feet. “I guess I deserved it,” he conceded. 

“No, I shouldn’t have hit you.”

“Let’s just count it as legitimate self-defense,” Jonghyun removed the hand covering his nose, his fingers touching the bridge tenderly before looking at Minhyun once more, with amusement having replaced the fear in his expression.

Minhyun was then met with sparkly eyes, something that he didn’t notice before because of the glasses Jonghyun wore. Maybe it was just because the other boy teared up from the pain of being punched but his eyes shone, ‘ _like bright stars in the night sky_ …,’ like they were receptacles of a multitude of galaxies. Like the universe.

“I’m sorry if… if I made you uncomfortable,” Jonghyun was apologizing in return, which snapped Minhyun out of being mesmerized.

“It’s, um, it’s fine, I guess.” It was his turn to find the ground a lot more interesting but Minhyun’s sight landed on the letter he held in his hand. It had a really cute design and—“I’m assuming this represents my butt,” he remarked, showing the envelope to Jonghyun and pointing at the peach sticker that the latter used as a seal.

Despite himself (and his nose), Jonghyun smiled shyly. “Yes, but also if you turn it around like this,” and he guided Minhyun’s hand, “it’s actually a heart. See? It’s the right way up.”

Minhyun’s face burned again. “I see. So you’re not making fun of me?”

Jonghyun shook his head vehemently. “Never! I—I really like you, Minhyun-ssi. I would never.”

“And the staring?”

“What staring?”

“You, staring at my butt.” Minhyun frowned. “You said you couldn’t keep your eyes off it sometimes. Have you been perving on me?”

“Oh, no,” Jonghyun hurriedly pulled out his mobile phone, squinting as he tapped and swiped because he couldn’t see well without his glasses. “I only meant this video—oh, no, I need my glasses…”

Minhyun hopped up to fetch Jonghyun’s glasses even as his mind screamed in utter embarrassment that Jonghyun had a _video_ , wondering in what form his own butt would be greeting him in a moment. He crouched down again next to Jonghyun and handed him his glasses. “What video?”

“You were so funny and looked like you were having a lot of fun with our classmates so I recorded the whole thing,” Jonghyun explained, angling his phone screen so he and Minhyun could watch together, their heads almost touching.

It was a video of Minhyun spelling his name out with his butt. Their classmates were cheering along with every syllable Minhyun did: ‘Hwa~ng!’, ‘Mi~n!’, ‘Hyu~n!’ before erupting into more laughter as Minhyun faced everyone and continued to wiggle around. There was a particular laugh that stood out in the video, sounding closer and harmonizing perfectly with Minhyun’s own laughter—he realized that it was Jonghyun, laughing along with him.

“Ahh, Minhyun-ssi, you’re so cute,” Jonghyun cooed, forgetting both Minhyun and himself for a moment and replaying the video. Even with his glasses on, his eyes were sparkling. Minhyun then concluded that Jonghyun had a beautiful gaze even without the tears and that gaze was directed towards him and had been directed towards him time and again.

It made Minhyun’s heart speed up like never before.

“Here’s where I noticed you had a cute butt,” Jonghyun then piped, pausing the video and showing it to him. “See? Cute, isn’t it? I’ve always liked this shape the most but it’s kind of rare especially if the person easily gets f—”

Jonghyun stopped because of three things. First, he forgot what he was going to say… and things like that happen all the time. Second, Minhyun’s nose was pressing against the part of his nose where Minhyun just punched him… and, boy, it was kind of painful. And third, Minhyun’s lips were on, and then in, his mouth… and Jonghyun didn’t think an actual kiss could be so moist and slippery.

When Minhyun pulled away, Jonghyun fell on his butt in mild shock. “I’m confused now,” he mumbled. “Earlier, you punched me, now you just stole my first kiss…?”

Minhyun’s eyes narrowed. “You’re really cute yourself, Kim Jonghyun-ssi, but for a weirdo butt enthusiast, you’re sounding way too fussy now. And for the record, I didn’t steal your first kiss, okay, I gave you mine!” Minhyun huffed, straightened up back to his full height, and stomped off.

“Wait!” Jonghyun called and ran after him. “Hwang Minhyun-ssi!”

“What now?” Minhyun whirled irritatedly to face him.

“I’ll take full responsibility, Hwang Minhyun-ssi!” Jonghyun wheezed before bowing deeply. “Please go out with me!” he yelled with all his might.

When no answer came, Jonghyun peeked up at Minhyun, whose arms were crossed to his chest. “Take full responsibility for what?” he asked tersely.

“The honour of your first kiss,” Jonghyun said it so sincerely that Minhyun relented all too easily.

“I’m sorry, Kim Jonghyun-ssi,” Minhyun answered, bowing back. He straightened up and continued. “For punching you in the face and stealing your first kiss. I’ll take responsibility for those in return.”

Jonghyun frowned. “Okay, no, I’m really confused this time. Did you reject me or did you apologize, or…?”

Minhyun chuckled, the tips of his ears glowing. “I apologized so I can go out with you in good conscience, you cutie.”

“Oh,” Jonghyun blinked, and then he smiled. “You really are a good person. I’m glad I like you.”

“Well, there’s a lot about each other that we’ve yet to find out but, so far, I think I like you, too.”

**— » — « —**

It was probably the first and last time that Hwang Minhyun stayed after school. After cleaning duties were over, he’d head for home and do his homework like the model student that he is. But ever since that time, he’d never leave school by himself.

Kim Jonghyun, who liked his cute butt and swore to protect it all his life, would always walk home with him. They would do homework together before Jonghyun goes home. Sometimes, Minhyun’s mom would ask Jonghyun to stay for dinner and he does. Sometimes, Minhyun would steal kisses from Jonghyun who would steal them right back.

Minhyun never punched anyone else either. He never got branded as a bully, thus, he didn’t disappoint his parents and lose all his friends. He was far from turning to a life of crime in the near future.

As for Jonghyun? His nose was fine. And safe, for no one else has punched him either.

**— » the end « —**

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be just a one-shot sfnsdgngsdnssggnwknng but I'm REALLY GLAD I finished it before it could run away and do its own thing and end up being a WIP forever T^T
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
